Punishment
by minimumstitch
Summary: Jack's attention wanders whilst exercising Myfanwy.


The team tried to ignore the high pitched buzzing and the excited squawks that filled the air. However, they couldn't ignore the loud thuds of a heavy body slamming into the hub walls. Gwen winced as Myfanwy shook her head, gave a loud indignant squawk and took off after the remote controlled helicopter again.

"Owen!" Ianto snapped. "That's enough!"

"What? It's not hurting her, besides, it's her own fault for being so stupid." Owen protested.

"She's an animal, she doesn't know any better, you do. Now give me the remote."

"Come on, it was your idea to get the helicopter, give her something to chase after. I'm only making sure she exercises. It's not my fault that she hasn't worked out braking distances yet."

"Just give me the remote, Owen." Ianto held out his hand.

Owen pouted and slapped the remote into Ianto's hand. "Fine! But don't blame me when the pterodactyl gets too fat to fly."

Ianto was about to hand the remote to Toshiko when he was interrupted by the sound of a throat being cleared. They looked up to see Jack in his doorway, eyebrow raised.

"Can I help you, Sir?" Ianto asked.

Jack began to strut down the stairs, hands in his pockets, aloof expression on his face. Ianto tried unsuccessfully to smother a grin. All Jack needed was to fling his coat over his shoulder and do a turn at the bottom of the staircase to complete the male model act.

Jack moved towards Ianto, stopping when they were nose to nose. "You promised me it was my turn next."

"I'm sorry, Captain. I believed you were busy with a particularly large pile of paperwork that was sitting on your desk, otherwise I would, of course, have made sure to give you the remote control next. Obviously, seeing as you have finished the paperwork, you can have the remote; you have finished the paperwork, haven't you?" Ianto asked.

Jack nodded, studiously avoiding Ianto's gaze. Ianto sighed, aware that he was fighting a losing battle. He handed Jack the remote control. "Fine, but please do not make Myfanwy crash into the walls. It's bad enough dealing with her normally without having to deal with her when she's got head and neck ache!"

Jack gave Ianto a wounded look. "What do you take me for? I wouldn't dream of hurting her."

"All right. Get going, she's beginning to get restless again."

Jack set the helicopter into motion and watched with glee as the pteranodon began to chase it around the hub, swooping and diving with what could only be described as gleeful chirrups and squawks.

Finishing his chores, Ianto made his way to the kitchen, cleaning the cups before making fresh cups of coffee for the team. As he made his way up the stairs, tray balanced on his hand, Jack smelt the coffee and dropped the remote control as he made his way towards the source of the tempting smell. With a thud the small helicopter fell to the ground by Ianto's feet.

"Look out!" Tosh yelled.

Ianto barely had time to look up before he was bowled over by Myfanwy as she unsuccessfully tried to pull out of a nose dive. Lying on his back, hot coffee soaking into his suit and 25kg of winged dinosaur sprawled on him, Ianto groaned.

"Ianto!" Four worried voices yelled as his team mates raced towards him. Jack and Owen lifted the dazed pteranodon off of him, while Tosh and Gwen began to check Ianto over. Leaving Jack to deal with Myfanwy, Owen shooed the girls out of the way.

"Lay still, Tea-boy. I need to check you over. "Owen began to check Ianto over, making sure he hadn't sustained any spinal injuries before removing the soiled shirt and jacket. Looking at the angry red patches adorning the young man's chest, Owen began to try and help Ianto to his feet. Seeing Owen struggle, Gwen and Tosh rushed to help him. As soon as Ianto was on his feet, he pushed Owen and the girls out of the way.

"I'm fine, honestly I'm fine. I'm just going to have a cold shower and then you can look at the burns, Owen." Ianto paused at the stairs, turning back to look at Jack who was currently checking Myfanwy for any injuries. "Jack..." Jack turned his worried gaze on the young man.

"Yes?" The older man replied tentatively, obviously waiting for the younger man to explode.

"All privileges are revoked as of now."

"All privileges...?" Jack asked nervously.

"All privileges." Ianto confirmed, turning his back on the Captain.

Watching as Jack grimaced, Tosh tried to cheer him up. "It's not that bad. It's not as though he can revoke anything really. And at least no-one was badly hurt."

Owen scowled at her. "No, Tea-boy is just suffering burns across half of his torso and it's not as if Jackie-boy gets any special treats from Tea-boy..."

Jack groaned as Owen's words sank in. "What? What am I missing?" Tosh asked nervously.

"What are Ianto's specialities?" Jack asked, reluctant to put his fears into words.

"Coffee and archiving?" Tosh asked.

"Close, but not close enough." Owen smirked. "Coffee is definitely one privilege that will be revoked but I think it's the other one that is worrying Jack more."

"What? What could be worse than Jack suffering caffeine withdrawal?" Gwen and Tosh asked simultaneously."

"Sex", "Ianto". Owen and Jack replied simultaneously. Owen with glee while Jack sounded pathetically subdued.

Suddenly Jack's eyes glazed over and they all looked around to find the source of Jack's glazed expression. Ianto stopped self-consciously, his hand raised to towel dry his damp hair and beads of water dripping down his chest before being absorbed by the towel wrapped around his waist.

With a hrmph of annoyance, Owen handed Tosh, Gwen and Jack a tissue. "Here, you're drooling."

Tosh blushed and lowered her gaze hurriedly, whilst Gwen merely thanked Owen and continued to appreciate the sight in front of her. With a sigh, she turned and patted Jack's arm. "You have my sympathy, Jack."

Jack nodded, his eyes still firmly fixed on the near naked Ianto. With an evil glint in his eye, Ianto caught Jack's eye and began to dry his chest with long, slow strokes. As Jack grinned and moved towards him, Ianto shook his head. "You can look, but no touching. You've been a very bad boy, Jack and you are being punished."

Jack grinned. "What are you going to do? Spank me."

Before Ianto could reply, Owen reached up and smacked Jack across the back of the head. "There, that saves him the trouble. Now Tea-boy, stop teasing the nymphomaniac and get your arse down to the medical bay."

With a wink, Ianto turned and sauntered down to the medical bay. Jack turned to Gwen. "How long can he hold a grudge? Realistically?"

"Remember when you duct taped that CB radio to the wing mirror of the SUV? How long did it take then?"

Jack sighed, it was going to be a long month.


End file.
